the group
by destinyy
Summary: seven friends, one group i don't own hollywood Heights!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**3 years, what is now 3 years?**

**It is been the time that seven friends have seen each other for the last time.**

**What is change in the 3 years that they were separated?**

**Will this reunion bring them back together?**

**And what about all the secrets they have been hiding for each other?**

**Things are change, but what about the strong connection between the seven friends?**

**Loren P.O.V**

It is been 3 years that I have seen Eddie, he was one of my best friends.

But one big fight has changed our whole group.

After the big fight I left the Valley.

I moved to New York to go to college and to move from the group.

In the 3 years, I am changed.

Secretly I am a singer but me and my manager Kelly have been hiding this for my big entrée.

I have been singing in little clubs every night, but change my name and my whole look! After I perform I change back in my normal outfits.

Now I am going back to LA, Kelly said it was a good idea to make my big performer in LA.

The group is going to have a reunion.

**One shot of a story? R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Loren P.O.V

Finally home! LA traffic is so horrible!

My mom doesn't know that I come home today so I grabbed a cab.

I knock on the door and after a couple minutes my mom opened the door.

Nora: Loren! What are you doing here?

Loren: I see that my own mother is happy to see me

Nora: No but I thought you were coming home next month

Loren: yeah that was the planning but may I come in?

Nora: o sorry honey, of course it is your home after all to

Loren: thank you mom

They were chatting about Loren's time in New York and suddenly Max came through the door.

Max: honey I am home!

Loren: hello to you too!

Max: LOREN your home!

Loren: yeah,

They hugged each other

Nora: Loren tell me when are you going to tell everyone about your singing

Max: your mother and I can keep this secret any longer for Eddie

Suddenly Loren became pale

Nora: are you okay Loren?

Max: you're very pale

Loren: yeah, I am all right, it is probably the jetlag. How is Eddie any way?

Max: good, he is doing well in the music. His album is coming out soon.

Nora saw that Loren not telling everything.

Loren: good I am glad his doing so well

Nora: have you seen him in the three years you were gone?

Loren: (whispering) exactly no…

Max: why not, you two were such a good friends.

Loren: things have change max. I have to go anyway to my new apartment.

Nora: (shock) you not going to live here?!

Loren: no mom, I don't want sitting in the way for you and max.

Max: lo you don't sit in the way

Nora: honey max is right.

Loren: I am 21, is time that I live on myself. But thank you.

With that I said my goodbye's and go to my new apartment.

I can't lie anymore I have to tell my mom and max what really happened to me and Eddie.

After a minute of ten I finally zoomed out my thought and was I going to my new apartment.

I packed my suitcases out the car, suddenly my phone ringed

Loren: hello?

Chloe: is that you Loren?

Loren: yes, I am Loren. Who are you?

Chloe: don't you remember me, it is me Chloe

Loren: o sorry Chloe, I am busy so I don't paid attention to my phone

Chloe: no problem Loren, I am glad that you finally picked up your phone. I have been calling you for weeks.

Loren: sorry, I have been out lately, but where are you calling for.

Chloe: I have such a good idea!

Loren: and what is that idea?

Chloe: We should be doing a reunion! With the whole group you, me, Mel, Cameron, Ian, Adrianna and Eddie!

Loren: …

Chloe: Loren LOREN!

Loren:…..

Chloe: earth to Loren!

I really don't know what to say. I would see Eddie after years again

Loren: uuhmmm I don't know.

Chloe: come on lo! Everybody is in except for you!

Loren: but the fight from three years ago? We haven't talk to each other after the fight.

Chloe: That is all forgotten! We are adults now. So what do you say are you in?

Loren: I don't know Chloe, can I think about it?

Chloe: sure but you have to tell me soon, okay?

Loren: yeah that's all right, how are you?

Chloe: I am good; I am modeling by a big company now. I live now in LA and I have such a sweet boyfriend and you?

Loren: I am good, life is busy…. Who is your boyfriend?

Chloe: uuuh sorry for interrupt but I have to go.. We talk to each other soon! Bye

Loren: yeah that's good, talk to you soon Chloe! Bye...

Okay that was weird, a reunion after three years no thank you.

Who is her boyfriend and how get she my number? I walked with all my bags to the elevator and go to the penthouse. Luckily I have my new home all decorated so all I have to do is unpacked my bags and go to the market and go buy stuff.

After one hour I was finally ready with unpacking my stuff.

My phone ring, again can I don't have any time for myself

Kelly: hey lo!

Loren: hee kell! What's up?

Kelly: I have big news!

I don't know If I can more ''big news" handle today

Loren: (annoying) what is the big news?

Kelly: We have a new management office, JAKE MANAGEMENT!

Loren: What! Nooo!

Kelly: are you not happy!?

Loren: you know that Jake management EDDIE and I don't want anything to do whit him!

Kelly: I'm so sorry lo, but we have to do this meeting tomorrow and I will promise you Eddie is there not.

Loren: okay I am their tomorrow, what time?

Kelly: Thank you Lo, the meeting start 10 a 'clock!

Loren: I will be there.

What is the secret what Loren is hiding? Why doesn't want she to see Eddie?

Should I continue? The next chapter will also have Eddie's P.O.V.

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the reviews! I don't know when I am going to update, because school break is almost over.**

**Eddie's P.O.V**

It is been 3 years since I saw Loren. I know what I did to her and I know that is one off the reason she left. It's my fault! I know Loren since I was little, we were best friends. And then the big fight between the group and Loren and me. Maybe I had to visit Loren but I couldn't, I think she hates me. I can't blame her from leaving but she left me here and I had to move on from her.

Adriana: hey babe

She came by me and kissed me on the lips.

Eddie: hey aid! Your home early, I thought you have to work to 6 am

Adriana: yes but then I had a call from Chloe

Eddie: A call from Chloe, what had she? We haven't talk to her in the three years.

Adriana: she invited us to a reunion for our group

Eddie: why, we all move on from the big fight and we have a happy live now. Why would she do a reunion? You haven't said yes haven't you..?

Secretly Eddie wondered if Loren would come, stop thinking about Loren Eddie she has moved to a whole other city! But maybe she is coming. Maybe she had a boyfriend now or maybe not.

Adriana: Eddie Eddiee!

Eddie: yeah babe what is wrong?

Adriana: you zoomed out for 5 minutes.

Eddie: Oo sorry babe, but have you say yes?

Adriana: uuhm,uuh yeah I have said yes but I thought you would see all of our friends again. Please please say yes. If you really don't want to go then I call Chloe to say we not coming to the reunion. And you can see Loren again, I know you misses her.

Eddie: I don't miss Loren!

Adriana: I know you miss her, you don't have to hide your emotions for me Eddie.

Eddie: I know aid, but if you really want to go, I go with you!

Adriana: Thank you babe, I love you!

I never said I love you to Adriana, she says every day to me but I said it never back to her. I like her yes but I don't love her.

Adriana left to go shopping with her friends

Eddie phone ringed,

Eddie: hello?

Max: hey son how are you doing?

Eddie: hey pop, good. Writing some music, but I don't feel inspired lately. Jake and I have tomorrow a meeting so I hope he can give me a week off.

Max: maybe you have a person to see to feel inspired. Maybe Loren?

Eddie: what about Loren?

Max: now I know that when she is around you are happy, your eyes twinkle and you write good music after she left. Why have you never visited her in New York?

Eddie: pop, Loren was my best friend and we had a big fight so...

Nobody knows what really happened to me and Loren.

Max: one fight Eddie really one fight. You talk to Adriana and Ian too, Adriana is your girlfriend since a couple of months. She was also in the group and you talked to them so I (under his breath) do not have to tell you that Loren is back in LA.

Eddie: she is back in LA dad, really why don't you tell me. Where is she?

Max: and you feel nothing for this girl, yeah sure. She landed today and Nora and I have talked to her for a couple of hours. She is doing great. She has her own apartment now.

Eddie: dad you know that I always would care for Loren. I am glad she is doing so well now.

Max: I have to go Eddie, Nora has baked her famous pecan pie. You can come if you want to! Loren is coming too.

Eddie: I don't know dad, maybe Loren hates me and I have promises Aid that we are going to rumor tonight.

Max: she doesn't hate you and you can bring Adrianna with you. Loren would be happy to see 2 of her friends.

Eddie: sorry dad maybe another time.

Eddie (thinking) Loren is never going to forgive me.

Max: okay son, talk to you later.

Eddie: bye dad I love you

Max: love you to

Eddie saw on this wallet that is was time to go to rumor.

**Adrianna's P.O.V**

I know that Eddie doesn't love me, but I can't leave him.

I know that Eddie loves Loren, he never told me but I know every time we talk about her his eyes goes twinkling. I have to bring them together. All I want for Eddie is to be happy and if it is necessary I have to break up to with him. I would do that.

**Eddie's P.O.V**

The next morning.

O I am late for my meeting with Jake. I go fast out my bed, jumped under the shower. Dressed myself, grabbed a bottle of water and I was going to my meeting. But of course LA traffic is terrible and instead from my meeting that began on 9; 30 I was there an hour later. I walked in Jake management building. Open the door and I heard a family voice, the voice that sound like an angel. The voice I was dying to hear for years. The voice I love forever and never get tired of.

That voice belong to…?

**R&R **

**A/N no, Eddie and loren are not comming back together soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all your reviews! If you have any ideas for the story pm me and maybe your idea is in the story! Now back to the story.**

**Loren P.O.V**

Next morning

It's so good to be back in my home town. Is the first thing I thought off when I wake up this morning around 8 am. Now I am lying in my bed for 30 minutes just relaxing and thinking about the reunion should I go of shouldn't I go. After a couple of minutes I decide to stand up and look out the window. This view is so beautiful! In 1 hour I have to be in the office so I grab a quick shower, styled my hair and do a little bit make-up on. I dressed myself and I go to the kitchen. I make tea and a sandwich. Now I am on my way to the office.

Knock, Knock

Come in I heard a strange voice saying.

Jake: hey Loren, I am Jake Madson.

Loren: I am Loren Tate.

Jake: I know who you are, I have heard so much about you from Kelly and I have seen a lot of your performers. Your voice is amazing, I am a big fan.

Loren (blushing): aah thank you so much. But uhm where is Kelly?

Jake: Kelly is..

Kelly: here I am! Sorry I am late but my new house keeper hold me busy. He said that my contract away was and he kept holding me on..

Loren: no problem kell! But can we go to business I had promise my mom that I would come by MK around 12.

Kelly: o yeah sure, come with me to my grand new office! You would love the office.

Loren and Kelly walked to Kelly's new office.

Loren: Kelly this office is amazing a look at the view you have an amazing view! We have it good.

Kelly: yes we have but now to the important stuff. Why and when and how are we going to do your big and probably amazing entrée here in LA?

Loren: we have a lot of thing to do, and I have interviews to do before the performers. Maybe we record a song an upload it to my site and invited all of the people for my performing!

Kelly: that's sound good, now I thinking about is it sound amazing! We can record mars tomorrow (Tuesday) and then we can upload it at night? Then the rest of the week interviews. We can do the concert maybe Saturday night?

Loren: it sounds for me like a plan! Can the concert not on Sunday because I have a reunion to go to…

Kelly: reunion from what?

Loren: our group... I have to go.

Kelly: okay is all right, have you write any songs lately.

Loren: yeah this one

Loren started to sing (run by Leona Lewis)

I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done

And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

Louder, louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye's  
I nearly do

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

Louder, louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even even (if you cannot hear my voice)  
I'll be right beside you dear

Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

The moment that Loren stopped singing Jake bursting through the door.

Jake: THAT WAS AMAZING

Kelly: yeah I agreed with Jake Loren it is different but I love it.

Loren: (blushing) thank you so much guys!

Kelly: you have to sing that song on your concert Loren, what do you think?

Loren: I would think about it, but I have to go. Kelly I talk to you tomorrow let say around nine am and Jake it is nice to finally meet you and thank you so much for letting Kelly and me here. Bye

Jake and Kelly: byee lo and no problem.

**Eddie's P.O.V**

After 3 years I have finally see her again and the only thing I can do right now is standing there in shock. Finally I could bring something out of my mouth.

Eddie: Loren

Loren: (shocked) Eddie, what are you doing here?

She is more beautiful than I remember her , not that she wasn't beautiful then but she looked older.

Eddie don't be so stupid you haven't seen her for 3 years! I still hope she comes to the reunion.

Eddie: I came by to see Jake, since when are you back here in LA?

Kelly :( interrupting) I am so sorry lo.

Loren: no problem kell you didn't now. I have been back since yesterday Eddie. But I have to go. Eddie is think I see you on the reunion and I see you tomorrow Kelly.

And with that Loren rushes out the door as fast as possible. The last thing I saw where the tears in her eyes. I have hurt her more than I ever thought.

Where are they talking about what is not Kelly's fault? She says that she will come to the reunion, maybe I can then talk to her. She has to know what I know!

**This is it for today, I don't know when I going to update. When I have time and I am not too busy with school, I will update. If you have ideas you know what to do! R&R please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I found time for updating this story thank you for the continue support and I hope that you guys keep reviewing it helps me a lot reading your reviews. I know that I have make Adrianna nice in this story but in the show I liked her character and she belongs to the group so. Now back to the story!**

**Loren's P.O.V**

What did I?! after so long I saw Eddie again and what do I? I run away just as I run away from the big fight. It was nice to see him again, but I cannot forget what he had done to me. He broke my heart, a little voice in my head said: you have to talk to him, he can explain. What can he explain? He broke my walls and he destroyed me. Still after all I love him and maybe he didn't do that.. maybe it were all rumors…

I finally arrive at M.K the club that max's especially for Katie has open.

Loren: hey mom, hey pop! Chloe what brings you here, were are my mom and max ?

Chloe: they are to the market, they said I could wait here for you..

Loren: okay, but why are you here for me?

**Chloe's P.O.V**

After I called Loren, my boyfriend came in and then I realized that I have to tell Loren about who my boyfriend is and I hope so she isn't angry about it. She helped me through so much, when everybody knew about my secret nobody wanted to talk to me. Chloe is Cynthia, Cynthia is Chloe no one understood why I kept at a secret except for Loren. When nobody talked to me Loren came by me and she let me in the group. When the rest from the group had suspicions say Loren if you don't except her I will leave our group. She would give up her friends for me and know I betrayed her. I have to tell her so I go tomorrow to MK to talk.

The next day I waited for her at MK and when I saw her she looked shock that I was there.

Chloe: Loren I have to tell you something

Loren: okay tell me

Chloe: maybe you have to sit

Loren: I'm fine here, Chloe you scare me. You can tell me everything I am still your friend after all what happened.

Chloe: but have you forget everybody

Loren: yeah, after three years I have move on. Tell me what's up?

Chloe: now I am the fiancé of cam…

Loren: CAMERON!? You what he did to me..

Chloe: I know Loren, I know he couldn't hold his hands home when you two dating but that's 4 years ago. I know that had damaged our group all but he had changed. He such a sweet boy and he is so sorry for what he did to you.

Loren: then I am happy for you but I have warned you.

Chloe: You have to believe me, he is such a sweetheart he does everything for me and yeah I love him so much and I know he loves me too.

Loren: sorry Chloe but I have to see him otherwise I can't give my blessing. I probably see him on the reunion I think?

Chloe: so your are coming to the reunion !

Loren: yeah I think so, but one fight or one argument and I'm gone. I don't want to have a bight fight again.

I ran to Loren and hugged her. I have missed you lo! And thank you for coming to the reunion and for giving cam another change. I'm glad your back

Loren:( laughing and hugging back) I have missed you to! No problem and yeah I am glad to be back.

Chloe: I have to go, I have to things for the reunion

Loren: o is good. bye

I waved at Loren and walk out the door to do thing for the reunion.

**Eddie's P.O.V**

After my meeting with Jake, I was on my way to MK to surprise my dad and Nora. When I walked through the door I heard a family voice singing. I stood in awe looking at Loren who was singing at the stage from MK.

Might as well be another galaxy  
Calling long distance from a star

I could be there but you wouldn't see me  
Hover in the air like I'm just daydream, oh

Why does it feel so far

Close enough to touch but you're looking through me  
In the same room a smile away feels miles from where you are  
Might as well be mars  
Might as well be mars  
Might as well be mars

Eddie: Loren I didn't know you can sing, your amazing

Loren: Eddie what are you doing here? I have been hiding, I had stage fright.

Eddie: what do you mean with had?

Loren: uh yeah uh never mind…

I know she lied but I doesn't want to push her more so I let it go, for now.

Eddie: why where you at the Jake Management office?

Loren: (lying) I was visiting Kelly a friend out New York.

Loren would looked me in the eyes if she wasn't lying but it was all awkward right now.

Eddie: Loren I have to tell you, what I have done to you..

**What did Eddie ? tell me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heey everyone, school gives me already so much homework. I had not enough time to update this week more than ones. Today I have a writer's block but I had to update for you guys. This time also is the chapter not so long as normally. It would help me if you guys tell me idea's for the story it would help me a lot!**

**Loren P.O.V**

Why had Eddie to come in? I know I could tell him that I sing but I can't...

Loren: you don't have to tell me Eddie.

Eddie: no, I have to tell you I don't want you to hate me.

Loren: Eddie I don't hate you, but if you excuse me I have to go.

I walk near Eddie and I hoped that he let me go but he grabs my wrist.

Loren :( scared, shocked) let me go!

Eddie: sorry Loren, please let me tell you the real story...

Loren: if you let me go then yes.

Eddie: sorry come let sit there.

Loren: okay...

**Eddie's P.O.V**

You have to know that I never want to hurt you.

*flashback* 3 years ago

Loren and I are finally dating! I'm so happy! I love Loren so long but when she was dating Cameron I had no chance. Cameron is one of my friends. But I never know what the reason was that cam and Loren broke up? The important case is that we are dating.

Loren: (crying) Eddie are you home?

Eddie: what is wrong?

I ran to her and hugged her

Loren: I have to tell you something

Eddie: you can tell me everything

Loren: it's is Cameron...

Eddie: what is wrong with Cameron?

Loren: the reason why we are broke up is... (Crying louder)

Eddie: Loren you make me scared please continue

Loren: he raped me (she said above a whisper)

Eddie: that can't be true, he would never do that. He is one of my best friends. It is not true

Loren: you don't believe me... when I told you that he a bruised me you didn't believe me either.

Eddie: no I don't believe you...

*flashback over*

Eddie: I'm sorry that I didn't believe you. I believe you that everything that Cam did to you was true.

Loren:(angry) you know what Eddie, he slapped me every day, he raped me and he told me that if I told somebody he would take somebody that I love away from me. And all with all my best friend and later my boyfriend didn't believe me. But now is doesn't matter anymore, Chloe told me he is change.

Eddie: I'm so sorry Loren,..

Loren: Save you sorry Eddie, you have hurt me more than Cameron!

With that she leaves the building..

Eddie: I still love you and I know that you love me too.

**Loren P.O.V**

I hate him, I hate him, I hate him but my heart says that I love him. I can't love him he broke my heart so much... Now I have to go to the reunion because I said Chloe that I would make it. Now I am up to my spot, I have to think.

When I arrived at my spot, I feel inspired and I don't know why. I keep writing and after 2 hours my song was ready.

(The song is from Demi Lovato – skyscraper)

Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching teardrops in my hands  
only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance.  
Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper

As the smoke clears  
I awaken and untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed  
All my windows still are broken but I'm standing on my feet

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper

Go run run run I'm gonna stay right here  
Watch you disappear  
Go run run run yeah it's a long way down  
But I'm closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Ohh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

When I sang the last chores, I felt better much better. Eddie and Cameron can bring me down.

When I tried to open my apartment I heard a family voice...

**I'm so sorry for the short chapter, please send me ideas **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hee everyone, thanks for helping me. I felt bad for give you such a bad chapter so I felt inspired through the reviews and here is chapter 7!**

**O and yes I'm a big fan of Demi Lovato, she is my inspiration!**

**Back to the story!**

**Cameron's P.O.V**

When I heard from Chloe that Loren is back in town, I had to visit her. Everyone think that I am changed... haha I still know Loren's and my time together. That was really fun. Nobody believes her. Eddie her best friend and her 'boyfriend' didn't believe her so. 1-0 for me! Of course I love Chloe… Not! I am only with her because then everyone thing I am change. Yeah I have to pay Loren a visited for leaving me a lone and telling Eddie.

Chloe: babe I go take a shower, do you want to come with me?

Cameron: I really loved to but I have things to do...

Chloe: okay, but you make up to me soon!

Cameron: ha-ha sure,

With that Chloe runs to me and give me a passionate kiss. When she pulled back, she smirked and leaves to the stairs.

Where is her bag? I have to find Loren's address. I walk to the kitchen and her bag stood on the table. Good, when I heard the water from the shower, I looked in her bag to find the address. Yes I found it in her agenda. I make a picture from the address and laid everything back. With the address on my phone I was on my way to find Loren!

Cameron: hey there beautiful! Did you miss me?!

She turns around and looked in shock at me...

Cameron: yes it is me, the guy you leaved for the 'rockstar'.

Loren: you and me where over and Eddie is your friend!

Cameron: yeah, but you know what I don't want it to be over!

Loren: Cameron I talked to Chloe and she said you were changed and with that she said you two are engaged , you love her. I gave Chloe my blessing to marry you. You are happy with her according to Chloe.

Cameron: Loren, Loren you don't get it. I never loved Chloe, everyone had to see that I am changed... but the only person I really want is you.

Loren: please Cameron let me alone... I don't want anything to do with you anymore.

With that I walked to her and grab her by her arm and when I want to push her inside her apartment she slapped me really hard. With one ruck she was free from me.

Loren: you know what Cameron; I take a few karate lessons when I was in New York. Don't mess with me!

With that she tried to close the door but I was quicker than her.

Cameron: I tell you a little secret. I have toke lessons al so. I have the black belt now... so I would not do that again if I were you...

Loren: please tell me what you want from me...

Cameron: I want you Loren! And only you!

**Loren's P.O.V**

O Loren what have you done I said to myself. It took everything in me to give Chloe my blessing and I really thought he was changed. Yeah some people you don't have to give a second chance and to those people belongs Cameron.

Loren : I don't want you, leave me alone! I screamed really hard.

But Cameron was quicker than me and he pushed me against the wall. I struggle against him but it didn't help. He kissed me very hard and wants to push his tong in my mouth. I didn't let him so he slapped me really hard and he punched me with my head against the wall again. I gasp and he did his tong in my mouth. And the he started to throw my closes away...

**Eddie's P.O.V**

Loren is right, I had to be there for her when she needed me. All those years I asked myself if I ever would to see her again... when I finally see her again, I love her with all my heart and I want her back. She has to trust me again. My first thing to do is break up with Aid. If I can't get Loren back, I want nobody. With that Adrianna walked in MK.

Adrianna: Eddie I have to tell you something.

Eddie: Adrianna I have to tell you something, we said at the same time.

Adrianna: okay, should I begin?

Eddie: yeah is good, let sit there.

Adrianna: so what I want to tell you is uuhm yeah uuuhm I know you still love Loren, I can see it in your eyes. She has your heart and nobody can change that. So I want to break up and helped you two back together. I love you Eddie, but we are not made for each other.

Eddie : (shocked) you really want to do that for us!?

Adrianna : yes Loren is my best friend and we are still friends I hope?

Eddie : off course we are still friends and I all so to talk to you about Loren.

Adrianna : good, now we can get you and her back together.

Eddie : thank you so much Aid! I own you so much for this.

Adrianna : yeah haha. I have to go, my stuff is already out your apartment and I have now my own apartment. The key laid on the kitchen table. Thank you for everything Eddie and I see you later

Eddie: no thank you! Byee, see you on the reunion!

After a couple of minutes thinking about what happening. I came to the conclusion that I have to tell Loren that I'm sorry. I walked to my car and drove to her apartment building. It wouldn't be L.A if traffic wasn't so horrible as normally. When I finally arrived, after a half hour. Normally you would do 10 minutes to come here. I walked to the elevator and wait for the correct number. When the elevator doors open I saw that Loren's door was open. And what I then saw…

**Is Eddie on time of is he too late. Tell me! R&R **

**thank you to the persons who let in the reviews ideas. If you have a idea for the story,the only thing to do is let a review of p.m me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry that I update so late. I have a lot on my head lately. I'm also sorry for not so long chapter. I try to update twice a week but I have no time for that. If I have time and inspiration I update twice other one time a week. **

**Eddie's P.O.V**

Loren Loren, I saw Loren sitting there on the ground and I could see that she was crying. Cameron on the other hand stood there right in front her and he had a horrible smirk on his face. With that I heard him saying to Loren' you don't tell anybody, otherwise I will do it again and again. When he said that Loren burst in crying out. I couldn't help it anymore I step in.

Eddie : what did you do to her Cameron?

You could see he and Loren where shocked to see me.

Cameron: Hee look there is my friend, pretty boy the international rockstar. Who can get every girl if he want but he wants mine.. and he stole her.

Eddie: that was three years ago and you and her were over.

Cameron: yes maybe it was three years ago but it felt like yesterday (he smirked) right Loren?

Loren: ….

Eddie: what do you want Cameron, and the important case what did you do to her!

Cameron: HAHAAH it's not to you anymore what Loren and I did. You aren't her boyfriend anymore

Eddie: (angrier) you aren't her boyfriend too!

Cameron: I think it's is time for me to go and Loren you don't tell anybody.

With that he would leave but I grab his arm.

Eddie: you better tell me what you did to her other..?

Cameron: What else Eddie? (Smirking) would you slap me...

Loren: Eddie please let him go...

Eddie: No I want to know what he did to you. Look at yourself, your look horrible.

Cameron: you know what Loren, I don't trust you

Cameron walked to Loren and pushed her against the wall! He would slam her but before he was able to do that. I stopped him.

Eddie: Don't touch her

Cameron: (smirking) I already did!

With that I slapped him really hard.

Cameron: (angry) you have to know; that I have taken karate lessens. Did I tell you that? Probably not.

With that we started to fight, he punched me in the face. My face was under the blood but I slapped him back so hard I can. But it had no effect. The last thing that I heard was Loren. ''please Cameron stop''

**Loren's P.O.V**

I know Cameron rapped me and I know he said I can't tell anybody. But when Eddie came in I was so happy. I saw in his eyes the regret, pain and hurt. I know I still love Eddie but I don't know if I can trust him.

Cameron left right after Eddie was knocking out. A couple minutes later Eddie was awake.

Eddie: please Loren forgive me

Loren: I forgive you but I am hurt so I don't know if I can trust you ever again. Here let me take the blood from your face..

Eddie: Loren I'm sorry that I wasn't on time..

Loren: please let it go…

Eddie: I can't loren you have to go to the police station

Loren: no Eddie, I can't he would do it again.

Eddie: I will protect you..

Loren: you can't protect me.. I am all right

Eddie: for now I let it go.

Loren: are you all right, thank you

Eddie: you know I would do everything for you Loren and yes I am all right.

Loren: I glad I'm back in LA

Eddie: me to Loren me too, but I have to go are you sure you okay?

Loren: yeah I'm fine I see you Saturday

With that Eddie leaved.

The next day was the day that 'mars' was set online. Everybody loves the song and even Eddie called me to ask me why he didn't know what I could sing. I explained everything to him and I invited him for my big entrée. First he was a little bit mad that I didn't tell him but later he understands. The rest of the week I had a lot of interviews about my big entrée and the song and of course why I kept it a secret. It was now Saturday night and was ready to go to the reunion. Eddie told me that he would everything to do to keep Cameron away... I opened the door and I was shocked what I saw.

**R&R please, the next chapter will be the reunion.**


	9. sorry

Hey people, sorry that I didn't update. But I'm thinking of quitting the story.. if anyone have interest in the story and want the story pm me. I'm so sorry


End file.
